


Mirage

by Songbirds_Stories771



Category: Original Work
Genre: :33, Body Horror, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Government, I Am Making Things Up As I Go, I was wrong, Its A Dystopia, Kinda Like A Dog Eat Dog World Kinda Thingy??, M/M, Multi, Survival, THERE IS GONNA BE, This Probably Wont Really Be Read But Its For Fun :33, Violence, corrupted government, glub, in the future, killers, kinda body horror, made up world, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: In Mirage, all are safe. all are welcome. the people in Dana know their place, staying below and as bother Farmers and Miners keep everything running smoothly. The Government shall save us all. They built everything...... Right?





	1. My Name is Jade Alis

My name is Jade. Jade Alis. I am 11 years old and I live in the capital of the Dome, Mirage. The dome is our shelter from the enemies that the Government warn us about, the ones that killed the land around us. As far as the eye can see is scorching sand. Burning and cursing all that dare to touch its surface. The Government says not to be afraid of the sand, they say that it protects us and that we are very lucky to have it. 

The only thing that remains of the "true" outside world is the Tree. The Tree is taller than any building we have constructed, so big that it has begun to kiss the Domes skin. If we are to hurt The Tree, then we will be banished to Dana, the place at the edge of the water. Dana is home to many bad people that will kill and rob each other because they do not have the order that the Capital provides.

The Tree has many roots, ones that bury into the stone circle that holds Mirage high above the ground. Every so often the Broken will fly off of the roots. Broken machines, broken pots, and rule breakers. I dream of flying like them too one day. 

One boy dressed in the colors of the sand and gold asked why don't we just bring the people of Dana up into the Capital? The boy has been taken out of the class. No one has heard from him. The man that teaches us in honor of the government says that no one should question it or we will go too. He also says that good boys and girls should learn their place. Learn to be one with Mirage. 

Mirage is a pretty city with white and light blue buildings. At the center of all buildings is the water, any member of Mirage is allowed to drink from the water as long as we have permission from the men with the loud metal sticks. The water provides life to the plants and animals in the farming district, far far below us. But not as far as Dana. There are many men with metal sticks there, to make sure no one from Dana steals. 

Slightly above Dana is the Miners. They take from the giving mountains that are far, far away. Teacher says that only the lucky will see the mountains. I think that boy in the sand and gold went there. Very lucky indeed. Or perhaps he flew off of the Tree's roots. I envy him, but those emotions are forbidden.

"Now when you see the Flag, what do you do?" Teacher asked us in his cold voice. "Drop to our left knee and hold our heads down." We all say at once. Like we say every morning when we see the Three Crows. They each represent something in our home. The largest has its wings open, red eyes peered down at the smaller two. One on each side, one for the Farmers and the other for the Miners. 

"Very good. And if you see someone that disrespects the flag?" Teacher asks in his low, monotone voice. "Tell the guards." We echo. "Good. Class dismissed. Tomorrow we shall be learning about how the Government was formed and how it keeps us all fed and protected." The other students and I pack up our writing sticks and key cards, allowing us access to get in and out of the designated schooling area.

Once exiting the main doors, Mother walked over to me. "How was school, my flower?" Mother asks. "Very good mother. Thank you." I look up into her dark brown eyes. Mother hums and we begin to walk the pearly streets, other small family walking in a line with us. Except for a large portion of the class, wearing grey and green shirts. They go to another building. Those children are from Dana.

Children are traditionally taken from their homes at the age of five, ascending to Mirage to get an education. While they learn, their families are in their assigned districts until the child comes of age and is chosen to continue on their path. Either farming, mining, or staying in the capital to work as a government official. If a child was born from the capital, Mother says that they get to choose their own district.

"My flower, tomorrow is the weekly delivery of the supplies. Do you wish to walk with me to choose out new foods and cloth?" Mother holds my hand tighter as two guards with their metal sticks walk stiffly by, giving her a respectful nod. Mother is apart of the Government, although she is apart of the lowest rank, she is still respected. Father is the second lowest. Many council members will wed, having a child that shall be on the future panels. Hopefully. 

"I would be honored Mother. Thank you for giving me such an amazing opportunity."

The two guards from before start to shout as two of the Dana boys began to fight. As they hissed and yowled like the 'animals' that the Government told us about before the enemies. The boy in grey elbowed the guard holding him and charged after the other boy, eyes holding many forbidden emotions.

 

_**CRAACCCK** _

Mother gasped and picked me up, running as I looked over her shoulder. The boy in grey was on the pearly streets, but, they were turning pink. Red. Red.  **Red. it's all red, his head, his clothes, his emotions, his teeth slowly staining as-**

Mother turned the corner before I could see more of such a rare color. Red red red..... 


	2. The Delivery

Two more desks were empty. The boys from the fight have been taken away, to where I do not know. "I would like a volunteer to come up to the main writing pad to explain how the Government is ranked. You may create a picture example if you wish." Teacher stood aside, hand reaching out, holding a light stick. A small shuffle of fabric was the only noise in the learning room as rows of hands stood tall. "Ah. Ms. Alis, you may come to the board." Teacher beckoned me forward with the light stick.

I nodded, getting up as every single eye was on me. The ones in the class and the ones in the small black orbs hanging from the ceiling.

"The lowest ranking of The Government has eight people in it," I say while drawing eight small boxes with the light stick. A faint trail of blue sparks follow the motions before being captured on the main writing pad. "Then it goes to four people, the second-lowest ranking." Four boxes are drawn above the first eight. Twin lines connecting the eight to the four. "From four to two." Larger boxes are made as they climb higher and higher. "Finally, the highest ranking is an unknown leader, watching from the Tree." I reach on my toe's to finish the box.

"Correct Ms. Alis." Teacher took the light stick from me. "Now the bottom eight meet once the moon is the brightest. They think of new laws and motions to carry before it is sent up to the next Four. If the law and or idea is vetoed by any of the four, it is sent back down to the eight. This process may take a while but it takes out all flaws from our laws. No matter how far in the process said law is, it may be completely destroyed if the Leader deems so."

"Some of you may have your parents in the Government. That means that you will probably become a member of the Government as well. Do well enough, you may climb the ranks. Even those from Dana may join." Teacher seems to be searching in all of our eyes. "And... What would happen if someone broke the laws and rules?" Teacher said in such a low voice, we felt it as much as we heard it.

"The Breaker shall either atone for their crimes in physical labor, or they fly off of The Tree's roots, falling from our Oasis to the burning of the sand." Teacher's eyes seemed so empty, a faraway look as he thinks to himself. "...You may all leave now, it is time for everyone to go to your assigned housing units.". 

Teacher stared into the black orbs while we lined out the door, parents and care units waiting for us outside. "My Jade, today is the delivery arrival. You may pick one item for yourself." Mother smiled. "You are too generous, Mother. I Thank you for all you give". 

Lines of families, big and small, gathered by the water's edge, where the large cart stood. Metal beasts connected to the cart reared up and blew smoke out of their engine exhausts while two lanterns bright with flame made the metal dance. Two men and a woman stood with harden expressions as we inched closer. A small green stone twinkled happily next to a wooden carving of the metal beasts and a sharp thing of silver. While Mother got the rations of meat, grain, and cloth, I searched the loose trinkets.

A green stone, strong and beautiful. Mother might see the appeal while Father would scoff at the sheer thought of wasting time on a rock. The carving might make Father happy, having such a well cared for statue in his study. The sharp thing.... Would make Mother and Father upset. If the guards saw such a pointy thing, they would yell and attack.

"Little one" the woman crouches down to me. I grab Mothers flowing dress as a cover. "You must leave now befo **-" "THE PEOPLE OF DANA WILL NO LONGER BE UNDER YOUR SICK RULE!! WHERE WE HAVE PEOPLE STARVING AND FIGHTING FOR SCRAPS TO LIVE!! YOU HAVE ONLY BROUGHT THIS AMONG YOURSELVES!!"** One of the men shouted, interrupting the Lady. How rude. have they not learned anything in their designated learning area? 

The other man threw down a lantern as Mother screamed along with the other families as a ball of pure energy, desperate to destroy raked itself over the crowd. Mother jumped on top of me, knocking us to the ground as an overwhelming light consumed us. 

Everything is too bright, too hot, too......red....

 

 


	3. A New Day

_Everything is too bright.... too hot.... too... too painful_

 

A small light was peered down into my eyes, a small humming noise of approval was made before the light turned off. "Ms. Jade Alis, do you know where you are?" A stern voice asked. "N-no." I whisper before looking around. Men and women are wearing pure white clothing that had that color again speckled on them. Red.

"You are in a healing ward. There was an explosion at the Delivery and you have sustained injuries such as losing your left leg, most of your hair was burned off. You are very....You should be very grateful that we could save you. Your Mothering unit was... taken away into a different ward to get treatment. She shielded you from most of the blast." The man in white droned on. Stopping halfway through his words to change them.

"Thank you for the medical assistance." I murmur while staring at the white sheet below my body, there was a missing lump there. "My leg.... How shall I walk?" I ask. "An engineer, someone that builds, is coming in to create you a new leg. She shall make it as if you never lost your real one. Many people would be thankful to get an upgrade such as this." The man walked into the hall after stating this.

Its.... Just not there. It feels like it is but it is not. There is a jabbing sensation every time I try to move it up. Like the feeling when one of the girls in schooling room would poke me with her writing stick to get my attention. How very strange. 

"Now Jade." a woman's heels clacked in. She had hard eyes and a very mean expression. "I am a  _ **VERY**_ busy woman with the explosion. People losing limbs left in right or they want a _ **HEALTHY**_ limb removed for fashion or whatever. Now my name is Zarmina but that doesn't matter cause _**YOU**_ weren't supposed to meet me for another month but _**NoOOooOOo**_ , your stuffy council member Fathering unit _**HAD**_ to have his 'daughter's leg _**NOW**_!" 'Zarmina' ranted as metal and wiring were angrily thrown onto the table by the bed.

"Mother says that it is very un-ladylike to raise one's voice. And that anger is unnecessary if you stop to think. A proper lady can solve things with thinking." The woman stopped her angry huffing and puffing to slowly turn to look at me. " _Then why is she dead? Hm? She couldn't talk her way out of death now could she?"_ Zarmina hissed, ripping off the sheet to reveal a small stub ending at my upper thigh. A metallic ring covered the ending of the stump, holes lined inside of it.

"What is death?" I tilt my head. That has not been spoken about by Teacher. "Shutch up and let me work. Of _**COURSE**_ , they wouldn't teach some high up from MIRAGE about life. Listen, kid. In Dana, death happens all the damned time. Buck up or nut up." Zarmina grabbed a needle, forcefully sticking it into my arm with a wince. The thick liquid was squeezed into my arm as the bright white lights seemed to get dimmer.

**.....**

**......**

**........**

**.....**

**....**

The lights seem to be as bright as ever, slowly bringing me back into the state of awakening. Looking back down, a new... Lump is keeping the sheet up where a lost leg was. Peering under the sheet showed black wires dancing around each other with tinted blue...  _SOMETHING_ was on the inside, keeping more intricate wires safe and stored inside of it. To the right was Father in a chair, deep dark bags around his eyes as he slept.

"Father? Father please awaken" I reach out for him but when his head snaps up I flinch away. " _Expergiscimini_ deos gratias _ago_ tibi _,_ primum _crus ad_ obitum _meum, et_ solitudinem _et_ lilium _!!_ Oh my child, you have been through so much at such a young age. I could not bear to lose you too." Father had liquid dripping from his eyes. Is he hurt? What is wrong?

"Father, shall I get a doctor?? You appear to be leaking." At this, Father laughed, holding me close. "Oh my desert flower, you have so much to learn. Not about the Government, but about the world."


End file.
